Terra
Terra Wilkins is a semi-natural super native to the forests of West Virginia. She resided in Manns Harbor since she was twelve years of age under the care of an elderly woman named Bessie. Under Bessie's care Terra learned how to distract her mind, and developed the kind personality she had lost with in years of self exile. Terra would have continued to live in Manns Harbor, hiding, had she not got her self caught up in more then unusual circumstances. Appearance and Personality Book One: Terra is 18 years of age, has long brown hair, blue eyed, and is first introduced to Robert while wearing a pink dress. She is currently wearing jeans and a T-Shirt as her dress was ruined during her transformation. Terra is shown as being the subject of local myth under the alias of "Tear" or "Madame Tear". Thus she is not easily trusted by those with in her neighborhood save for children, such as Timmy. She likes to have company over, telling stories to those who care to lessen. She is very fond of plants, growing a flower garden. She also give easily to flirtation, at least from Robert who at first was merely an individual of interest. Even in her hybrid state she showed desires for him, attempting to plant a kiss on him before the moment was interupted by Lee. One of her most obvious traits is her instability and self hating nature. She can't handle chaotic situation, as they tend to bring the worse out of her. She has also bluntly called her self a rat, and a monster who should curl up, and die in a hole. During these moments she is the most pittiful, and most likely to transform. Terra considers her self to be highly religious refering to Jal on many occasions, convinced that she will face judgement for her actions as The Beast. She tends to degrad into one of her episodes, when she dwells on this idea. At one point this fate seemed so close that she litterally stayed in one place waiting for the end before having a breakdown that ended in the devestation of the front section of Bessie's Emporium of Wonder. History Terra has not revealed much about her past, she was born in a small forested town in West Virginia, where she would often explore the wild lands with her siblings. Always wanting to be a tag along. It was during these years she became interested in books, and writing. -To be continued- Politics "great leader's hand is firm, harsh in the eyes of those who do not understand." Book One: Terra is sympathetic with the Order, mostly out of self disgust. She believes that Jal's 2nd Coming is near, and that when it comes all evil will be vanquished, including her self. She feels the order is merely thining out those who embrace their demons, for none can stop the coming of Jal. Relationships Amelia: Amelia is the adopted daughter of Robert. Terra is currently unaware that the girl is actually a machine that had been built by a military force long ago. Terra treats Amelia as if she were her own daughter. Robert: Robert first met Terra at Bessies Emporium of Wonder, after he steped out of ranks in Manns Harbor. Their relationship is complicated. Savior: Terra currently does not know Savior's name, and is convinced that she is some sort of Harpy come forth as a false servent of Jal. Savior is the only character that Terra seems to truely despise, something that plauges the Beast with in her as Savior was never overcome by the creature. Powers Ant Strength: Terra can lift 10x her own weight. Levitated Flight: '''Terra can levitate up to 15 feet from the ground, propelling her self with the use of deep focus. ''Primal Transformation'':''' Terra is host to a creature she merely calls "The Beast", the embodiment of her anger and vengence. The Beast has been discribed as Wolf like though this is not wholesomely accurate. The Beast is provoked by serious injury, or Anger. During the transformation Terra's eyes will go from Blue, to Green, to Yellow, to Red. The Beast may or may not develope a tail. "Anger, anger at her self for nearly giving in to dread, anger at being decieved, anger at the sudden sound of the otherworlder's attempts at harm. Her eyes, became a burning red, her nails became iron claws, fur covered her. Her dress, became tore, only her cloak seemed to remain intact, and even it was removed by her for the cord irritated the neck. She was no longer Terra, she was the beast..." "The beast looked, it's jaws dropped as a dark smog came up from it's gullet." During this state Terra has only one purpose, to find, kill, and consume the cause of her injury or focus of her anger. No matter how she may normally feel about the target. If she fails to overcome her target before reverting back to normal, she will resume the hunt on her next transformation unless an innocent is killed in the target's place. The act of killing one who is not targeted, nor has hampered the hunt, will cause Terra to rapidly revert back to normal. Depending on how much Terra resists the transformation it can take anywhere from 45 minutes to three hours before the beast emerges. Category:Character Category:Supers